main_castfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello From The Other Line
Hello From The Other Line is the fifth episode of Season 1A of ''The Family'', and the fifth episode overall. It was released on December 10, 2015 - read it here: Main Cast * Queen Steph as Steph * Melanie Martinez as Isabela * Idekmandy as Mandy * Mandy Fitzpatrick as Criminal * Victoria Smurfit as Claire * Jessica Alba as Jessica * Lentimassu as Lenti * Tomdy as Tomdy Recurring Cast * Micayla as Micayla * NanoPower512 as Nano * Wubbzy as Wubbzy * Ulises Colina as Ulises Episode Steph is masturbating while watching Frozen when she receives a call. STEPH: Hello? ???: 'It's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd li- '''STEPH: '''FUCK OFF, ADELE NOBODY LIKES YOUR SHIT MUSIC '???: What? I am not Adele. I am... WHO IS THIS? STEPH: IT'S STEPH, WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE? ???: Oh... You mean, Isabela's mother... STEPH: So??? What if I am??? ???: 'Um... '''STEPH: '''HEY ADELE '???: I am not Ade- STEPH: ADELE ???: WHAT? STEPH: Have people told you that you have a poo belly? ???: '''I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT FUCKING- '''STEPH: Wait, can you hold on? I have someone in the other line. ???: Okay... I'll wait. And if it is Bela... Warn her that someone wants to talk to her. STEPH: OK, Desperate Fat Bitch. STEPH: '''WHO IS THIS? '''BELA: Look at my mom, she's got it going on- STEPH: '''BELA WTF? '''BELA: It's Dollhouse, mommy. Gosh you are so old. STEPH: '''Bish what did you just said? '''BELA: Nothing. What took you so long to answer me? STEPH: Freaking Delad wants to speak to you. BELA: Who the hell is Delad? STEPH: DO YOU THINK I CARE??? BELA: OH SHUT UP BIATCH. ULISES: Hey, is that your mom? BELA: Oh you mean the little biatch that was so annoying that you even faked your death? She's right here. MOMMY? STEPH: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? BELA: HELLO FROM THE OUTSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE Steph hangs up the call. BELA: Humpf... Bela receives a call. BELA: '''BISH ARE YOU GONNA APOLOGIZE NOW??? '''MANDY: SHUT UP BISH DON'T SCREW WITH ME BELA: Sorry bae, I thought you were my mother. MANDY: Oh that slut? What's with her? BELA: Delad called her. MANDY: You mean Adele? BELA: Whatever. MANDY: Oh now I get why she is mad. BELA: So how are you? MANDY: I'm pretty, I'm sexy, I'm hot- BELA: BISH I WASN'T ASKING HOW YOU ARE, I WAS ASKING HOW ARE YOU MANDY: ... BELA: ... MANDY: Oh, for a skinny hot bitch who has just been cheated by her waifu by a mexican slutty maid who is 10x times uglier than her... I'm fine. BELA: You are still not over Tom? MANDY: HE'S STILL MY WAIFU OK? I have a plan... BELA: What plan? MANDY: To make Jessica- BELA: Wait I just realized... I don't care. JESSICA: Did someone called me a mexican slut? MANDY: HOW DA FUCK DID THIS BISH GET IN HERE? BELA: She's with me. She's joining my clique. MANDY: What clique? The Real Ugly Sluts of America? BELA: Wow, that's a great name for it... But no, it's called Bitch Buddies. Tom is in it too. TOM: Jessica where did you- TOM: Bela who are you calling to? BELA: Your waifu. MANDY: Yeah. YOUR WAIFU. HEAR THAT, YOU MEXICAN SLUT? TOM IS MAI WAIFU. CRIMINAL: Hi guys? 'Sup? BELA: I don't like my phone. MANDY: TOM... WHERE ARE YOU? TOM: At home... MANDY: I AM AT HOME TOO- YOU'RE FUCKING YOUR MISTRESS IN MY HOUSE? TOM: WHAT IF I AM? ARE YOU GOING TO DIVORCE ME? MANDY: YES TOM: Jessica you need to go. CRIMINAL: Guys let's all try to be nice... MANDY: '''BISH GO FUCK YOURSELF '''CLAIRE: DID SOMEONE SAY FUCKING? MANDY: WHY IS EVERYONE HERE I JUST WANT TO TALK TO TOM BELA: NOT IN MY PHONE YOU BITCH MANDY: Wait... That means that Bela is in the house too. BELA WHY THE FUCK ARE WE TALKING ON OUR PHONES? BELA: I DUNNO DO I LOOK LIKE THE FUCKING EINSTEIN? CRIMINAL: Calm down, for god's sake. BELA: Fuck off Criminal get back to your little shit. CRIMINAL: Bela stop it, ok? I just want everyone to be friends. Anyways, I'm gonna go. This is too fucked up. Criminal leaves. MANDY: Tom... You need to choose. Me or Jessica. TOM: I'll pass. THIS IS SO DRAMATIC, FOR GOD'S- LENTI: DID SOMEONE SAID DRAMATIC? MANDY: Tom I am coming downstairs. TOM: JESSICA RUN! Tom and Jessica run away from The Fam's house. MANDY: THOSE SONS OF BITCHES MANDY: I NEED TO FOLLOW THEM. Mandy hangs up, leaving Bela alone. Bela receives a phone call. It is anonymous. BELA: WHAT NOW? ???: Surprise, Bitch. I bet you thought you saw the last of me. BELA: Oh shit. To be continued...Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1A